A three Hour Tour
by Kawaii Panchan
Summary: Trunks goes on a Hawaiian vacation and takes Pan with him, oh the insanity
1. Default Chapter Title

~*~ Hiya happy people! Kawaii Panchan here. After reviewing other people's material for quite a while, I finally have the guts to put up my own stuff! Don't flame me! *whimpers * Anyhoo as the super little summary says, this is T/P, if you don't like the idea of them as a couple, I suggest you hit the lovely little BACK button on your server. If you're a Marron fan, you have been warned, and if you still plan on flaming me, I'll print it out and give it to my friends to read, and we'll all have a good laugh on your expense, you have been warned.~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT, I'm a poor high school sophomore with too much time on her hands, I only have a dime in my pocket right now and I owe my friend Mango a dollar so that means I'm 90 cents in the frickin hole!! (Although I wish I owned Trunks * sigh *) SO LAY OFF!! Hee hee, oh yes, and I don't own Gilligan's Island either.  
  
~*~ Ok I know you want me to stop talking but I have an opinion and damnit I'm gonna express it! I'm noticing plagiarism is becoming a problem on ff.net, that's one of the reasons that I'm reluctant to put my own work up, here we go people, if you didn't write it, don't say you did. Plain and simple. There are wonderful authors out there and its great that you enjoyed their work, but it's THEIRS, not yours. Thank you, now on to the story (finally) ~*~  
  
A Three Hour Tour  
By Kawaii Panchan  
  
" Guess what everyone? We're going on vacation!" Bulma yelled through the living quarters of Capsule Corps. Vegeta groaned from his throne of the couch, last vacation had been a disaster, baka Kakorrato and his baka spawn shared a bedroom with him and he didn't want to relive that memory.  
  
" Kakorrato better not be coming woman." Vegeta growled.  
"They're not Vegeta, its just going to be you and me and Trunks." Bulma said as she made her way to her son's room. "Trunks?" She said knocking on his door.  
"Yeah mom?" Trunks said opening his door.  
" You want to turn down your music?" Bulma asked her 33-year-old son, holding her hands over her ears.  
" Oops, sorry mom." Trunks said turning down his music.  
"Trunks, I think its time we go on vacation, its in Hawaii, I have to go to a meeting there." Bulma explained.  
"Cool is Bra coming?"  
"OF COURSE NOT! YOUR SISTER IS BUSY IN COLLEGE, IF SHE COMES THAN MEN WILL WALK ALL OVER HER LATER IN LIFE!!" Bulma yelled in her son's ears, very Chi-Chi like.  
"Ok Ok!" Trunks said, his saiyan hearing still trying to recover from his mother's onslaught.  
" By the way, you have a new client to meet while we're there."  
" But mooooooooooooooooooom, you said this was going to be a vacation." Trunks said, his eyes getting all big and puppy-doggish as he silently pleaded with his mother.  
" FINE! You can bring a friend. You know I can't handle the puppy dog look when you and your father give it." (Vegeta???? A puppy dog look??? I'M SO EVIL!!! BWA HA HA)  
"Thanks mom, you're the greatest." Trunks said leaping over a pile of clothes on the ground to reach his phone. He dialed a number and held to the phone to his head.  
"Moshi Moshi." The voice on the other end said.  
"Hi Chi-Chi, is Goten there?"  
" Hi Trunks honey, no, Goten's not here, he's with his dad training." (ok pretend Goku's still alive okies?)  
" When will he be home?" Trunks asked.  
" With those two, your guess is as good as mine." Chi-Chi said with a laugh, "Do you want me to give him a message?"   
" No, thanks anyways Chi-Chi." Trunks said hanging up the phone. He repeated this step a few more times to learn that all of his friends were busy.  
" Who am I going to bring? There's NO way that I'm going alone with my parents, that's like asking to be shot." Trunks scanned his room for any ideas when his eyes fell on a picture of him and Pan at a carnival. It was one of those cheapy pictures, where the machine takes four different pictures. He smiled at the memory and sat up on his bed. "That's it! I'll take Pan! She's always fun!" Trunks said to no one in particular. (Actually we all know he was talking to Mr. Teddy Rumkins… bwa ha ha.) "Now where did I put her number?" Trunks said as he peeked under his bed. He finally found it under a book on a crumpled Post-It note. He dialed the number.  
"Hello?" the person said.  
" Pan? It's Trunks."  
"Actually this is Nikon, Pan's at work."  
" Are you her roommate?"  
"Unfortunately, my dende that girl talks in her sleep."   
" Ummm… k… you know where I can find her?"  
" Yeah, she's working at the Hard Rock Café in Satan City." (Sorry for interrupting again but I figure if there was a Satan city there would be one cause Hard Rock is taking over the world, so just play along.)  
" Thanks a lot." Trunks said hanging up the phone. "Well I'm hungry anyways, I might as well drop by." Trunks said grabbing his coat.  
  
Trunks sat down at a table, he hadn't seen Pan yet so he was looking at the menu.  
"Would you like something to drink sir?" A voice said.  
" I'll have an iced tea." Trunks said, peering up from his menu. "Pan?"   
" Trunks?!?! What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you."  
" Why? Dende, I'm gonna get fired."  
"Well are you going to get me my drink order or what?" Trunks asked, a very Vegeta like smirk on his face.  
"Errrrrrrr…"  
Just then a tall brunette woman put her hand on Pan's shoulder.  
"Well Miss Son, is there someone you'd like to introduce me to?"  
" Yeah, Ms. Akuna, this is my friend Trunks Briefs."  
" Briefs… from Capsule Corps?"   
" Yes ma'am, I'm the president." Trunks said blushing.  
" I've heard good things about you Briefs, Pan honey, why don't you take your lunch break." Ms. Akuna said.  
" But aren't we a little busy?" Pan asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll get Advil to cover for you." Ms. Akuna said walking away. Pan sighed and sat down across from Trunks.  
"Phew I thought I was going to get fired."  
"Why?" Trunks asked.  
"Well this morning some guy tried to touch my butt, and I knocked him clear across the room." Pan said sweat dropping. "Anyways, enough about my day, what are you doing here mister president?"  
" My parents are going to Hawaii, they wanted to know if you could come too."  
" Why aren't you inviting Goten?" Pan asked suspiciously.   
" Because he's training with his dad." Trunks said taking a sip out of his iced tea.   
"Sounds great, I'll just have to convince the boss." Pan said with a sigh.  
" I'm sure she'll say yes." Trunks said flashing a reassuring smile. Pan smiled back and walked up to Miss Akuna.   
" Um excuse me, Ms Akuna?"  
" Yes Pan?"  
" I was wondering if I could take the next week off to go on vacation." Pan said in one breath. Ms. Akuna gave Pan a bear hug and Pan started to turn blue from lack of oxygen.  
" Of course Panny, you're like the daughter I never had, now you're going on a romantic vacation with a handsome young man." Ms. Akuna said with tears in her eyes. Pan turned green at this comment and said,  
" No, no its not like that, we're just friends." Pan assured her.  
" Oh I get it, ' just friends,' " Ms. Akuna said with a wink. Pan sweat dropped. "Well have fun honey." Ms. Akuna said, freeing Pan from her hug. Pan walked back to where Trunks was sitting, her face finally turning back to its natural color.  
" Well?" he said  
" Let's go!" Pan said grabbing Trunk's hand with one hand and hanging up her apron with the other.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes groggily, "Why did we have to take a plane?" he thought to himself, knowing he could've made it by himself in less than an hour, not the 6 hours that it would take on a plane. Trunks looked next to him at Pan and smiled, she was asleep with her head on his shoulder. Pan stirred and slowly opened her eyes.  
"Sorry Trunks." She said lifting her head off of his shoulder.  
" No its ok, sorry to wake you." Trunks said modestly.  
" Good cuz you're a nice pillow." Pan said resting her head on Trunks' shoulder again. Pan let out a sigh and closed her eyes once more. Trunks chuckled to himself, "Usually she's so loud, and she almost looks serene when she's asleep." He thought.   
" What's so funny?" Pan said opening her eyes.  
" Oh nothing."   
" Ok, what'd you do to me?" Pan asked  
"Nothing I swear!" Trunks said in his own defense.  
"Suuuuuuuure." Pan said crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing in Honolulu shortly, please fasten your seat belts and put your seat in the full upright position during landing and taxi." The stewardess reported.  
  
Vegeta stepped off the plane to find himself stared at. He looked down… hmm he was wearing clothes, what was their problem? Bulma slapped her forehead, why did she let Vegeta wear Day-Glo Hawaiian shirt and black spandex shorts? Well the negative reaction Vegeta received was completely the opposite of what Trunks got as he stepped off the plane. Every girl in a 10-mile radius it seemed turned their heads and rushed towards the purple haired wonder.  
"Back up!" Pan said grabbing Trunks' arm protectively. "Mind your business, didn't your parents ever teach you to mind your business?" Pan said dragging poor Trunks through the crowd. They escaped to where a limo was waiting for them.   
" Thanks Pan… I think…" Trunks said sitting next to his mom.  
" Ok Trunks honey, I left today, tomorrow and Friday totally free for you to have fun. Wednesday you have a meeting in the morning and Thursday night you have dinner with a new client." Bulma explained to Trunks.  
" Ok mom, sounds great, what are you and dad gonna do?"   
" Well your dad's been under a lot of stress so we're going to be at a spa." Bulma said blushing.  
" Baka woman, if I wanted a mud bath I would roll around at Kakorrato's place! What's the point!?!?" Vegeta fumed as he read the brochure. Pan sweat dropped and said,  
" Well it sounds romantic Bulma, hope you have fun."   
" Thanks Pan, at least someone here thinks it's a good idea." Bulma said shooting Vegeta a death glare. " Well here you go guys, have fun." Bulma said handing Trunks the hotel keys as the limo stopped.  
" Thanks mom, see you guys in a week." Trunks said, suitcase in one hand, waving with the other.  
" By Bulma-san, thanks for having me come." Pan said smiling.  
" By Trunks, Pan, be good!" Bulma said with a laugh as the limo pulled away.  
  
~*~ Well that's the first part, I don't have school today so I think I'll be able to type up most of the rest. What is Bulma up to?? Hmmmmm. Anyhoo next chapter a villain is introduced… hold on to your hats kids… lol Oh yes, and if you have any suggestions, e-mail me @ jupitersaiyan@hotmail.com ß dats me!! Arntcha just so anxious for the next chapter! I know you are! Lol ~*~  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

~*~ Hiya happy people! Kawaii Panchan here. After reviewing other people's material for quite a while, I finally have the guts to put up my own stuff! Don't flame me! *whimpers * Anyhoo as the super little summary says, this is T/P, if you don't like the idea of them as a couple, I suggest you hit the lovely little BACK button on your server. If you're a Marron fan, you have been warned, and if you still plan on flaming me, I'll print it out and give it to my friends to read, and we'll all have a good laugh on your expense, you have been warned.~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT, I'm a poor high school sophomore with too much time on her hands, I only have a dime in my pocket right now and I owe my friend Mango a dollar so that means I'm 90 cents in the frickin hole!! (Although I wish I owned Trunks * sigh *) SO LAY OFF!! Hee hee, oh yes, and I don't own Gilligan's Island either. I Do own all the Characters in Reebok's crew, if you steal them, I will be forced to attack you with my spork of justice! My spork of justice is mine too don't steal it either. (Unless you ask really nicely and I'm in a good mood.)  
  
~*~ Ok I know you want me to stop talking but I have an opinion and damnit I'm gonna express it! I'm noticing plagiarism is becoming a problem on ff.net, that's one of the reasons that I'm reluctant to put my own work up, here we go people, if you didn't write it, don't say you did. Plain and simple. There are wonderful authors out there and its great that you enjoyed their work, but it's THEIRS, not yours. But if you want to get blacklisted and/or get your ass kicked by yours truly, go ahead and copy my work, I dare you. Thank you, now on to the story (finally) ~*~  
  
A Three Hour Tour Chp. 2  
By Kawaii Panchan  
Trunks and Pan walked into the elevator of a very nice hotel and rode it to the 2nd floor. They exited it and started the search for their room.   
" 181... 182! Here it is!" Trunks said slipping the card into the slot. As the door opened Pan and Trunks looked at each other and, like little children, ran into the room excitedly.   
" Look we even have nice shampoo." Pan called from the bathroom.  
" Yeah and a fully stocked fridge." Trunks added. Just then both Pan and Trunks' eyes rested on the bed… ONE BED… a big red circular bed.  
" WHAT ROOM DID YOUR MOM GET US!?!?" Pan asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.  
" The honeymoon suite apparently." Trunks said equally shocked. Awkward silence followed with some strategically placed cricket noises… *chirp *   
" Ummmmmm why don't we go to the beach?" Pan said trying to break the silence and opening her suitcase to look for her swimsuit.  
" You're right… we'll figure out sleeping arrangements later." Trunks said as he searched for his trunks. (Pun? Naw…) 5 minutes later, Pan emerged in a red bikini and a pair of board shorts with sunglasses on her head. Trunks found himself gawking at the girl, now obviously woman, he used to baby-sit.  
"What??" Pan asked bringing Trunks out of his stupor.  
" Nothing, you're just not the same Pan I used to baby-sit."  
" No shit Sherlock, I'm 19 years old, I'm not a baby anymore." Pan said kind of hurt.  
"Pan I didn't mean…"  
" I know, I'm still a little kid to you." Pan said with a sigh  
" Pan-chan…"  
" Oh forget it, let's get going shall we?" Pan said opening the door, "Oh yeah, and don't call me Pan-chan, it makes me sound like one of your ditzy blond girlfriends." Pan said. Trunks laughed and said,  
" Oh, you're definitely not one of those."  
" Yeah but Marron was." Pan said sticking out her tongue to tease Trunks. (I'm gonna get flamed for that comment. * hides behind the couch from the rotten fruit thrown by Marron fans *)   
"Ouch that was kinda harsh…"  
"Heh… well last one to the beach is a rotten egg!" Pan said running from Trunks.  
"Oh so that's how its gonna be?" Trunks said as he chased the ebony haired girl.  
  
"Master Reebok" a young looking officer said to a figure in a black cloak.  
"What is it Nike?" the figure said.  
"We're approaching Earth so you may resume your search."  
"WHAT !?!?" the figure roared, causing his hood to fall off of his head, revealing a young man with tan skin, navy blue hair and green eyes. "Are you treating this mission as a joke Nike? Earth is too tiny to produce anyone with enough power for my purposes." Reebok said, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
" Actually sir, I've heard that there are saiyans on this planet, even a super saiyan."  
" Could it be true? A super saiyan among those weaklings?"  
" And it's also rumored to be where Prince Vegeta has been living…"  
" My father's enemy Vegeta, always bragging about how strong his monkeys are… I'll show him…"  
" Yes my prince… and if you find a strong bride, the Botas will rise again to be a great power in the universe."  
" You're right Nike, perhaps we should pay a visit to Earth, I want you to start scouting immediately." Reebok said, focusing his attention to the video screen, which was projecting an image of Earth.  
  
Trunks turned over on his towel, "Now this is vacation." He thought to himself as he dozed in the sun. Sand, sun, girls is bikinis… "Wait…" He thought to himself as a group of scantily clad girls walked by… on a normal day he would've been flirting like crazy, today they didn't even seem attractive to him.  
" Trunks…" a voice said poking him on the shoulder.  
" Hmmmm?"  
" Dende Trunks! Stop drooling over those bimbos and look at me when I'm talking to you!" the voice demanded.  
" Yes ma'am!" Trunks said sitting up. He looked over at Pan and started laughing.  
"What?"  
" I thought you were my mom." Trunks said rolling on the ground laughing.  
"Oh shut up! I was just bringing you something to drink." Pan said handing Trunks a Coke.  
" Thanks." Trunks said as Pan sat next to him. " So you having fun?"   
"Yeah, some guy even gave me tickets for a sailboat for two days."  
" Woah, why'd he do that?"  
" I dunno, I was just picking up my keys cause I dropped them and then he was offering me the sailboat." Trunks laughed, Pan obviously didn't realize that the guy was just tying to hook up with her.  
"Well do you want to go?" Trunks asked.  
"Not really, I get kind of sea sick." Pan said, " Plus I bet it was a crappy one anyways, it would probably sink." She added.  
" Well I doubt it, let's give a boat a try." Trunks said  
" Fine, but if I get seasick, you have to sleep on the couch."   
"You won't get seasick, I promise."  
" KAY! Let's go!" Pan said grabbing her towel from the sand, flinging sand all over Trunks.  
" Hey!"   
" Oops sorry." Pan said draping her towel over her shoulders." You coming or what?" she asked.  
" Fine, Fine." Trunks said brushing the sand off of his trunks. ( Sorry I couldn't help it! I had to do another pun on his name!)  
  
" Do you have something to report Nike?" Reebok asked.  
" Sadly my lord, I don't… these saiyans must be able to conceal their powers."  
" Hmmm… then you know what we have to do." Reebok said.  
" Sir… are you sure that's wise?"   
" Are you questioning me?"   
" No sir…"  
" Well then… get the moon beam gun ready."  
" Excuse me sir, what will these beams do?" another officer asked.  
" What is your name officer?"   
" Converse sir."   
" Well Converse… you see, a female saiyan's cycles are regulated by moon beams, and Earth has no moon. "  
" So by projecting these moon beams, the power level of a female saiyan will involuntarily become higher… so we can track her." Nike finished.   
" The more powerful the saiyan, the higher the level will be at first, but then the saiyan will try to hide her power again." Reebok explained.  
"Shall we fire then?" Converse asked.  
" Yes" Reebok said, a smirk crossing his face. " Finally, I will have a strong wife, to help me make the Botas powerful once more."  
  
" You're right Trunks, I'm not seasick at all." Pan said looking over the side of the boat.  
" We haven't even left the dock yet Pan." Trunks reminded her.  
" Oh… hey captain, why's this boat called the S.S Sardine?" Pan asked.   
" That's because the S.S Minnow was taken, and call me Skipper."   
" Ummm kay…" Pan said.  
" My name is Pilligan" a young man in a sweatshirt and hat said.  
" And my name is Betty Sue." A girl with pig tails and a midriff revealing shirt said.  
" And I'm Sage, I'm a movie star." A slutty red-head said putting her arms around Trunks' shoulders. (Ack I've been watching way to much T.V o.O )  
  
"Fire!" Reebok ordered as Nike pushed the button and the Moon beams were launched at the Earth.  
  
Trunks spun around, causing the red head to fall on her ass.   
"Pan! What's wrong?" He asked, seeing Pan on the ground.  
" Move aside Move aside, Skipper go ahead and cast off, I'll take care of her." A blond man said.  
" Who do you think you are?" Trunks said, a hint of jealousy in his voice as he saw the guy cradle Pan in his arms.  
" I'm the Professor, she seems to have fainted."   
" I didn't faint you quack!" Pan said jumping to her feat. " Get your paws off me pervert!"  
" Pan, calm down." Trunks said, noting the huge increase in her ki.  
" I…" Pan tried to say but gave up and went to go sit at the front of the boat.  
  
" Sir! We've got her! There are only two signals we received, one looks like the power hasn't been developed but the other is huge!" Nike said.  
" Are they both pure blooded saiyans?" Reebok asked.  
" Negative sir, the underdeveloped one is ½ saiyan, the other is ¼."  
" Good, I don't want too much monkey in my children." Reebok said with a smirk. " I want you to fire the negative moon beams to earth, we can't have her get away, or another saiyan helping her.  
  
"Pan…" Trunks said sitting next to Pan.  
" I don't want to talk about it." Pan said turning her back to Trunks.  
"Pan if you're jealous of Sage, I don't love her, in fact I don't even like her."  
" What? Who's Sage?"  
"You didn't see the redhead that was flirting with me?"  
" No…"  
" But your ki, it got huge all of a sudden."  
" I know, I'm still fighting to keep it down."  
" What's going on?"  
" I dunno, maybe saiyan PMS?"  
" Mr. Briefs, you might want to get in here, Miss Son you too, that storm is moving in fast." The skipper said.  
" Storm? It was sunny thirty seconds ago." Pan said.  
" Something's going on, I don't like it." Trunks said leading Pan into the cabin of the boat.  
" Pilligan! Watch those rocks!" The skipper said trying to help Pilligan stear.  
" Trunks, we're going to crash."   
" I know Pan, but we can't do anything about it." Trunks replied simply.  
" Why not?"  
" Our power is being zapped, don't you feel weak?"  
" Yeah but I thought it was just the Dramamine I took before getting on the boat."  
" Pan hold on…" Trunks said holding Pan's hand.  
" Trunks…" Pan whispered as the boat slammed into the rocks.  
  
  
~*~ BWA HA HA! I've left you hanging once again. The next chapter's gonna be super short cause I have massive writers block. If you wanna give me some suggestions, feel free to e-mail me!   
jupitersaiyan@hotmail.com ß dats me! Anyhoo I hope you like the story and review for crying out loud!!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

~*~ Hiya happy people! Kawaii Panchan here. After reviewing other people's material for quite a while, I finally have the guts to put up my own stuff! Don't flame me! *whimpers * Anyhoo as the super little summary says, this is T/P, if you don't like the idea of them as a couple, I suggest you hit the lovely little BACK button on your server. If you're a Marron fan, you have been warned, and if you still plan on flaming me, I'll print it out and give it to my friends to read, and we'll all have a good laugh on your expense, you have been warned.~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT, I'm a poor high school sophomore with too much time on her hands, I only have a dime in my pocket right now and I owe my friend Mango a dollar so that means I'm 90 cents in the frickin hole!! (Although I wish I owned Trunks * sigh *) SO LAY OFF!! Hee hee, oh yes, and I don't own Gilligan's Island either. I Do own all the Characters in Reebok's crew, if you steal them, I will be forced to attack you with my spork of justice! My spork of justice is mine too don't steal it either. (Unless you ask really nicely and I'm in a good mood.)  
  
~*~ Ok I know you want me to stop talking but I have an opinion and damnit I'm gonna express it! I'm noticing plagiarism is becoming a problem on ff.net, that's one of the reasons that I'm reluctant to put my own work up, here we go people, if you didn't write it, don't say you did. Plain and simple. There are wonderful authors out there and its great that you enjoyed their work, but it's THEIRS, not yours. But if you want to get blacklisted and/or get your ass kicked by yours truly, go ahead and copy my work, I dare you. Thank you, now on to the story (finally) ~*~  
  
A Three Hour Tour Chp. 3  
By Kawaii Panchan  
  
Trunks woke up on the sand for the second time that day. He stood up and tried to fly, just to fall flat on his ass. " What in the hell is going on?" he thought to himself. " Pan!" he said suddenly remembering the girl. He got up and ran down the beach, finding her about 50 feet away. "Pan!" he said falling to his knees and cradling her in his arms. Pan slowly opened her eyes.  
" Trunks?"  
" Pan? Oh thank dende." Trunks said hugging her tightly.  
" Wow that was one hell of a three hour tour." Pan said sarcastically. Just then a shadow covered the beach they sat on. The two young saiyans looked up to see a ship of some sort.  
" Oh shit…" Trunks said. Just then a staircase made of light appeared from the ship. From it came Reebok, Nike, and Reebok's legion and other assorted lackeys. Reebok stepped from the light and said,   
" Saiyan, show yourself." Trunks hid Pan behind him and said,  
" I'm a saiyan, what do you want with me?"   
" With you? Nothing, there's a female saiyan here, we're looking for her." Nike explained. Pan stepped forward.  
" Pan… no…" Trunks said but Pan replied to the aliens,  
" I am a saiyan, what are you doing here and what do you want?"  
" Oh nothing, just you." Nike said.  
" Me? Why?"   
" My race is dying out, need a strong princess to have my children." Reebok explained.  
" Why me? Surely, there is someone else more powerful."  
" There isn't."   
" Well that's too bad, I'm not going?" Pan said crossing her arms across her chest.  
" Hmmm I was afraid of this, let's put it this way, if you don't come with me, I will destroy this puny planet." Reebok said coolly.  
" Hah, you could never do that! There are so many people on this planet that could beat you." Trunks said.  
" I'd like to see you name one." Reebok said with a smirk.  
" My father"  
" And who would your father be boy?"  
" Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans." Trunks said proudly.  
" Hmmm Vegeta is it?"   
" Yes and if you take Pan, I'll beat you myself."  
" I'd like to see you try." Reebok said with a smirk. " You're only a pretty boy human, you couldn't touch me." At this statement, Trunks felt Pan's ki rise. " Hmmm well that got my bride riled now didn't it?" He said smirking. Trunks felt his own ki rise; he wasn't going to let this guy take Pan. Not the Pan that he and Goten got in trouble with, the Pan who was his sister's best friend, and the same Pan that was his best friend and the only person he could tell his secrets to, well most of his secrets anyways.  
" Nike, take her." Reebok said. Trunks stepped in front of Pan to shield her. "Boy, you're foolish to try to protect her, negative moon beams are zapping your strength, you're as strong as an infant right now." Trunks just shook his head and said,  
" Well then I'll die trying to protect her."  
" So be it." Reebok said as Nike jumped at Trunks and pummeled him with punched to face and chest.  
" Stop it! I'll go! Just leave him alone." Pan said, tears running down her face.  
" Pan… no…" Trunks said wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Pan kneeled beside him and said,  
" Trunks, I love the Earth, and the peace my parents fought to achieve, I have no real future here."  
" Yes you do Pan, we can beat him, just like we have every other enemy."  
" Trunks if we fight now, we'll just die, there's a time and place for everything, the battle isn't meant for now."   
"I know but damnit I don't like it."   
" I don't either, just remember the time to fight will come." Pan said.  
" Wrap it up you two!" Nike yelled. Pan tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and untied her bandana. She gave it to Trunks and hugged him saying,   
" Keep this and no matter where I am, you'll be able to find me."  
" Pan…"  
" I love you." Pan whispered kissing Trunks. Nike grabbed her arms and dragged Pan to the ship. Pan looked behind her to see Trunks slump down in agony. The staircase of light reappeared and Pan felt herself become weightless as she entered the ship.  
" Nike, show Pan her room, and tell Etnies I want her ready for the feast in 30 minutes." Reebok ordered.  
"Yes sir." Nike said leading Pan to another room. " You know, you need to learn to enjoy this, its not every girl that's chosen by a handsome prince to marry them." Nike said.  
" But most girls don't have another prince they love at home." Pan said coldly.  
" Oh well, this is Etnies, she'll be your nurse." Nike said as he left the room.  
" Pleased to finally meet you m'lady." A girl with green hair said bowing low. Nike walked to the command center to see Reebok staring at a screen.  
" What are you looking at sir?" Nike inquired.  
"Just trying to learn more about my new bride." Reebok replied. Nike gazed at the screen, which had information about Pan.  
" Hmmm, Son Pan is it? Granddaughter of Son Goku … a super saiyan! Only 19 years old too… she's perfect, and more powerful than I could ever imagine." Reebok said with a smirk.  
" Reebok sir, I'm afraid we have a problem." Nike said.  
" What is it Nike?"   
"It seems Pan is in love."  
" Well that's just too bad, why should I care?"  
" Remember that boy? She loves him and he's Vegeta's son."  
" That's perfect! If Vegeta comes to try and rescue her, I can kill Vegeta and make the Botas strong again in one move. Let him come, I'll be waiting." Reebok said with diabolical laughter.  
  
Trunks woke up in the sand, all the muscles in his body sore.  
"Pan…" He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. " No, I can't cry now, I have to get her back." Trunks thought to himself. He took off from the island; the negative moon rays had been turned off now that Reebok had his bride. From the island Pilligan yelled,  
"Hey its that guy! HEY GUY! HELP US!" but Trunks was so far away at that time that not even his saiyan hearing could have heard that plea for help, and the passengers and crew of the S.S. Sardine were doomed to years of coconut bras and the world of bad re-runs.  
  
~*~ Well that's chapter 3, I have massive writers block so feel free to give me suggestions! PLEASE REVIEW!!! jupitersaiyan@hotmail.com ß dats me! PLEASE I NEED SUGGESTIONS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO KEEP GOING. (And if not that's ok too, I'm all about you telling me how much it sucks.) ~*~  
  
~* Thankies! Kawaii Panchan  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hey guys, I dunno if I'm going to finish this story, my writers block is becoming chronic I fear. * sigh * also, its not getting the best reviews. I don't really feel I have to explain myself but here it goes, I honestly haven't seen a story with this plot before, maybe I've been living under a rock for 16 years * shrugs* anyways I DID NOT steal this idea. Whoever said I did (and you know who you are) please send me the site and title and I'll decide for myself how close it is to my own story line. I'd like to note this, how many stories are there that goes like this?  
1.Pan and Trunks go on a date  
2.Gohan gets mad  
3.They keep seeing each other behind his back  
4.Gohan forgives them and welcomes Trunks to the family.  
I love those stories don't get me wrong but no one accuses them of plagiarism. Sorry, I'm ranting against some coward who wouldn't leave their name. Anyways, thanx everyone who did give me ideas (or at least tried ^_^) By the way, I got a lot of questions about the shoe names. Bota is Spanish for boot, I happened to like the sound of the word and I thought it would be clever if I named all the crew after shoes… I guess it wasn't that funny * shrugs*oh well  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, people with big expensive lawyers do, I also don't own Gilligan's Island. But, I do own my Spork of Justice! *grins *  
  
On with the story!! (finally)  
  
A Three Hour Tour  
By: Kawaii Panchan  
  
Trunks was flying as fast as he could, his destination the spa where his parents were. He sensed his mother's ki and ran through the lobby to the sauna where his mother was at the moment.  
" MOM!!" Trunks yelled practically breaking down the door.  
  
"Ack! Trunks! What in Dende's name are you doing here?" Bulma yelled jumping down from her perch on Vegeta's lap. Trunks quickly covered his eyes realizing that both of his parents were only in towels.  
  
"Mom,Pangotabductedbyaliensandhe'sgonnamarryherifwedon'tsaveher!" Trunks said in one breath. (sorry that's hard to read)  
" I told you kids to be careful! Oh Gohan's gonna kill you for losing his little girl." Bulma said as Trunks turned pale at the mention of Gohan's name. "Cmon Vegeta, you're going to have to fly me home, its faster than a plane."  
  
"Of course I'm faster than one of your human toys, but I don't want to carry your ass all the way home." Vegeta said crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat?" Bulma said giving Vegeta a death glare.  
  
"Well if you would have stayed away from those Doritos…"  
  
"Dammit Vegeta! I brought two little hybrids into the world, you ungrateful little monkey! It's couch duty for you…"   
  
"Mom! Dad!" Trunks said coming in between his arguing mother and father.   
  
"Shut up brat this isn't your buissness." Vegeta said sneering.  
  
" Dammit dad! Can't you cooperate for once? Pan is in trouble and every second counts!" Trunks yelled getting in his father's face. Vegeta complied, his face not able to mask his shock that his son had yelled at him. (Seeing as that's usually Bulma's job) Vegeta smirked as his mate and offspring left the room to gather Bulma's belongings.   
  
"Boy." Vegeta addressed his son after he had changed into his spandex shorts and Day-Glo Hawaiian shirt. (Ha ha it's baaaaaaaaaack)  
  
" Listen dad, I'm sorry I yelled at you, its just…"  
  
"Finally you acted like a true saiyan prince."  
  
"What?"  
  
" After a saiyan prince has found his mate, he is very irritable towards his father and tries to overthrow him." Vegeta said matter of factly. Trunks gave Vegeta a look like he had been speaking Namekian.  
  
"Mate? Overthrow? What are you talking about dad?" Trunks said with a blank look on his face.  
  
" Ugg, that spawn of Kakoratto's stupidity is rubbing off on you boy. How could you have not been able to tell? You've had a bond with Kakorrato's grand-brat even before she could walk." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"What? How did you know I love Pan?" (AWWW he loves her! Isn't dat cuuute??)  
  
" Its impossible not to know, only Kakorrato and his moronic brats haven't figured it out."   
  
" What about the overthrowing you?"  
  
" It's the natural sucession of saiyan kings, the Prince kills the King." Vegeta said curtly and Trunks lost all color to his face. Vegeta laughed, " But you are too human to ever do that, until you mate Kakoratto's grand-brat, you are going to be a little bastard towards me." Trunks' ki rose at this statement.  
  
" Who are you calling a bastard?" He yelled. Vegeta just laughed and said,  
  
" I rest my case brat." He left the room to go find Bulma.  
  
Pan gazed outside her window, watching the blue-green orb of Earth, almost expecting Trunks, her dad, uncle, and grandpa to magically appear and save her from this damned place.  
  
"I hate being the baka damsel in distress!" Pan yelled throwing a vase that was sitting on her dresser against the far wall, making the vase smash into a million pieces and the wall to aquire a lovely large dent. Etnies came running into the room breathless,  
  
" What's wrong m'lady?"  
  
" What's wrong? What's wrong! I've been abducted by some psycho who wants to marry me! I hate him with a fiery passion and I hope someone poisens his baka food!" Pan screamed in Etnies face making the girl pale. (Wow this is a loud chapter no?)   
  
" You need to calm down lady, if you attract the guards they'll tranqilize you."   
  
" And that would finish off my peachy day just wonderfully wouldn't it?" Pan yelled knocking over a sculture off of her dresser. The guards finally clueing in after the second crash, came rushing into the room.  
  
" Miss Etnies, Princess, is everything ok?" The guard asked.  
  
" What does it look like numbskull? There's broken glass all over the floor, your princess has gone hysterical, yeah everything is just fine!" Etnies said sarcastically.  
  
" well good, I was afraid something was wrong here." The guard said as he left the young nursemaid and the princess. Etnies smacked her forehead at his stupidity.  
  
" Princess, you must calm down." Etnies pleaded with Pan. Pan choked back a sob and said to Etnies,  
  
" Listen girl, I'm tired, depressed, I miss my mother and father, I'm never going to see my boy friend again, and you are trying to tell me to calm down." Pan said letting out nervous laughter. Her laughter was subdued at the memory of her family and sobs racked through her body once again as she sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
" Listen your cry-babyness, I do have the right to tell you to calm down, how do you think I got on this blasted ship in the first place?"   
  
" You were born on it?" Pan guessed, attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes.   
  
" Wrong, I was sold to it. Don't you think I miss my family? I do, I miss them all, except for my father."  
  
" Why don't you miss your father?" Pan asked, not being able to imagine a life of hating her own father.   
  
" It was because of him that I was sold. He was one of the Bota king's accountants, but he was also a heavy gambler. He went into debt and used some of the Treasury's money to pay people back. The king found out and killed my father."  
  
" Wait, what does his crime have to do with you?" Pan said kind of confused.  
  
" Part of his punishment was his family being sold into slavery." Etnies said, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry your majesty, I shouldn't be bothering you with my petty problems."   
  
"Etnies, where's your mother?" Pan asked  
  
" Earth m'lady, she escaped there with my baby sister." Etnies replied, no longer able to hold back her tears. Pan opened her arms to the young girl and she ran into Pan's embrace. Pan hushed the girl, patting the back of her head reassuringly.   
  
" Don't worry Etnies, we're going to both get back to Earth, I promise you that." Etnies held back her tears and kissed Pan on the cheek,  
  
" Thank you Miss Pan, I promise I'll find a way to get off the ship." She said.  
  
" Etnies, you are the bravest twelve year old I know, and I wish you luck, both of our freedom's depends on it."  
  
  
BAH! Sorry for the filler chapter, I'll try to get more out, I NEED SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Hey Guys, thanks for being so patient with me, I finally have the next chapter out. Hah! I've defeated the evil writers block! Plus I'm off on Christmas Break so I have massive amounts of time to write. (oh boy) I'd like to thank everyone who tried to give me suggestions, even the strangest ones gave me inspiration, and I am forever in your debt. Oh yes, and I'm going to use the dubby names in the rest of the story, people seem more familiar with them. I don't have much to say today (it's a first no?) sooooo ON TO THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, people with big expensive lawyers do. I also can proudly say that I don't own Gilligan's Island. Buuuuuuut I DO own my Mirai Trunks action figure my little brother Tommy gave me, and my Spork of Justice! I also own the crew of Reebok's ship, if you steal them w/o asking I will be forced to well… I dunno… but it will be bad!! BWA HA HA  
  
A Three Hour Tour Chp. 5  
By: Kawaii Panchan  
  
The mood was solemn as the Z-fighters (God I hate that word . ) all gathered in Bulma's living room.  
  
" We haven't done this for a while." Gohan said sadly as Videl held his hand in an attempt to comfort him. She was grieving her missing child also, as the red bags under her eyelids said. Bra was sobbing in the corner of the room against Goten's chest, (Ok, it's a sad part of the story but looky I got some G/B in there.) Bulma had called them all for a meeting while she, Vegeta, and Trunks flew home to break the news to them. Trunks was sitting on a chair in another corner, his hands covering his face in a vain attempt to block himself off from the world.  
  
" Thanks everyone for coming, I know this was kind of short notice. We are all going to have to work together again to find Pan." Bulma said officially as she scanned the room and crowd of familiar faces.   
  
" Bulma do you know where she is?" Chi-Chi said trying not to go into hysterics.   
  
" Chi-Chi I'm sorry, but I haven't got a clue." Chi-Chi started sobbing and Gohan wrapped his arms around his mother to try and comfort her. Everyone else looked at the floor gloomily thinking the situation to be hopeless.   
  
" Well couldn't we just go and look for the ship?" Krillen asked.  
  
" We could but it could take months to find her with a conventional spaceship." Number 18 said with her usual tone of indifference. (ARG! DUBBY NAMES .)  
  
" It looks like the only option though, I'll go see Dende to see if he knows where she is." Piccolo said from his post next to the silk plant in the corner.  
  
" He's right, all right guys, I'll get ships ready and as soon as Piccolo finds out where she is I'll give you all a call." Bulma said as everyone left her house. "Gohan, Videl, I'm so sorry." Bulma said giving Videl a hug. Both women tried to hold back tears as they worried about Pan.  
  
" We don't blame you Bulma, Trunks either, it's a freak thing, how often do aliens come to Earth anyways?" Gohan said. This caused Bulma to let out a chuckle, since she had met Goku aliens had come to Earth more times than she could count on her fingers. "Ok, so maybe aliens do come pretty often." Gohan said sheepishly.   
  
"Well I better get my little space man home, thanks for everything Bulma." Videl said hugging Bulma and leaving Capsule Corps. Trunks left the living room, he wanted to curl up in a corner and die, it was his fault that Pan was gone. He lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling, trying to block out any thoughts of Pan. This he found impossible as he remembered how she hid the keys to their space ship in her bra just so she could go with him and her grandpa in search of the black star dragon balls, her long raven hair, and the thing he loved most about her, her smile. Trunks found himself in a peaceful slumber moments later, sweet thoughts always make sweet dreams.  
~*~ Fuzzy Dream Sequence ~*~   
Trunks felt so light; he was floating over a dark desolate place. He shivered; his surroundings were completely black, empty, and lonely. He recognized this cold; it was the icy outer space. He had no control over his body and was approaching a large circular object. "It looks like the moon." The little voice inside his head said. " Wait you baka! Earth has no moon!" the second voice in his head yelled at the first. Even in his dreams Trunks was getting a headache. "Shut up you two!" He said, mentally fwapping the little Trunks in his head. "Ok Trunks, we have no moon, could this be a fake then?" Trunks asked himself as he landed on the surface of the moon. He could see lights ahead, the only light on the celestial body. He walked towards the light each step a bounding leap. (No gravity remember?) He found himself at a ship and read a ki that made his heart skip a beat, it was Pan's. He followed the ki to one of the windows and peered in and, sensing Pan's entry, went through the wall of the ship and into the room. (Hey it's a dream, he can do whatever he damn well pleases.)  
~*~ End of fuzzy dream sequence. ~*~  
  
Pan entered her room grumpy, as she always was when she had to see Reebok. "Stupid Baka royal pain in the ass…" She mumbled taking off her shoes.   
  
" Pan?" A voice behind her said, causing Pan to spin around and crouch into her fighting stance.  
  
" Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, looking around her for the intruder.   
  
" Woah Pan it's just me." Trunks said coming out from the shadows.   
  
" Ack ghost!" Pan screamed and dove behind the couch.  
" I am not! I'm dreaming right now, I think." Trunks said. Pan peered out from behind the couch, the apparition LOOKED like Trunks, sounded like Trunks, but it was barely visible.  
  
" Well I'm not, how'd you get here?"   
  
" I don't know, I fell asleep and next thing I knew, I was here." Just then a second image appeared next to Trunks.  
  
" Vegeta? What's going on here? Are you guys dead or something?" Pan said, her head was spinning from all these weird occurrences.  
  
" No silly girl, we are very much alive." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
" But you look like a ghost, my hand goes right through you." Pan said as she attempted to touch Trunks.  
  
" Oi, you inherited your grandfather's stupidity." Vegeta said sweatdropping.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT???" Trunks and Pan both yelled.  
  
" Well you two are obviously bonded, Trunks' bond caused him to come here in his dreams to find you."  
  
" Yeah but I'm still awake." Pan said very confused.  
  
" This obviously isn't the real Trunks, just like I'm not the real Vegeta, we're both just their subconsciouses taking on this form so we would be familiar to you. I followed Trunks' ki here."  
  
" So you guys are here to get me out?"  
  
" Not this second love, but soon I promise, especially now that we know where you are." Trunks said, stroking Pan's cheek. "Hey dad, you mind leaving us alone for a second?"   
  
" Might as well, the women is probably cooking breakfast by now." Vegeta said and disappeared.   
  
" Dende Trunks I miss you so much."  
  
" I know Panny, I promise, I'll get you out of here, and then we can enjoy a real Hawaiian vacation."  
  
" No boat trips?"  
  
" No boat trips, I promise." Trunks said kissing Pan on the forehead. "I better get going now, I need to tell everyone where you are so we can come and save the day."  
  
" Bye Trunks, I love you."  
  
" And I love you Panny." Trunks said as he disappeared, leaving Pan alone in her room once more.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

WOO HOO! I'm getting two chapters done in one day! GO ME! This is gonna be the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed the story. Everyone who reviewed, you rule. Anyone who didn't, well REVIEW THIS ONE! Ha ha. I have some ideas for future stories so this won't be the last you see of me. * Can hear the groans of the flamers * HA HA YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!! I have a favor to ask of you guys, it'll be at the end of the story. Thanks for all the support of my crappy stories guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I AM BROKE! LEAVE ME BE!!!  
  
A Three Hour Tour Chp. 6  
By: Kawaiii Panchan  
  
Trunks woke up suddenly, he knew where Pan was, and he was ready to rescue her. He ran out of his room colliding with Bra.  
  
" Oww Trunks watch where you're going!"  
  
"Oops sorry Bra." Trunks said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
" Why in the world are you so happy?"  
  
" Oh no reason, I'm just going out."  
  
" Well wherever the hell you're going, I would suggest you put on some pants before you leave." Bra said with a smirk on her face. Trunks looked down and turned a lovely shade of crimson when he realized he was only in his bunny boxers. Trunks ran into his room changed with speed only a saiyan could have, and ran down the hall once more.  
  
" Bye Bra, thanks." Trunks yelled as he passed his sister and made his way to his mother's lab. Bulma had a long night so thankfully she was still asleep. Trunks grabbed a capsule case and capsules that held the spaceship, food, and a battle suit. He then flew out the open window to a clearing away from the house in an effort to not wake up his mother. As Trunks stepped into the clearing, he pressed the button on the capsule and tossed it a few yards away, and the spaceship appeared in the middle of the clearing. Trunks stepped into the ship, it was exactly like the one in Grand Tour, only bigger. "Mom really worked on making it big enough for everyone to come." Trunks thought to himself. "But this is MY battle, not theirs." He said as he pressed the ignition and the ship blasted off into the sky.  
Bulma and Vegeta both woke up with a start. "Vegeta, what in the hell was that noise?"   
  
" That would be your son stealing the spaceship to go looking for Pan by himself."   
  
"WHAT! That little baka! Does he even know where she is? He's going to get himself killed."  
  
" Bulma, this is his battle. All saiyans fight for their mate."  
  
" You didn't fight for me…"  
  
" Remember that time when Yamcha got into a 'car accident'"   
  
" Yes but…"  
  
" That was his excuse after being beaten by me."  
  
" Vegeta that's sweet." Bulma said snuggling next to her husband. " Do you think Trunks can handle those aliens by himself?"  
  
" Of course, he's my son after all." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
Pan was pacing her room, it had been 2 days since Trunks had appeared in her bedroom. She could feel his ki approaching rapidly, and she knew that he was alone.   
  
" M'lady…" Etnies addressed Pan from the doorway.  
  
" Any good new Etnies?"   
  
" Well no one has sensed Trunks yet, I think he can make it."  
  
" Thank Dende, he's being such a baka! He should have waited and brought my father and Vegeta with him."  
  
" Excuse me Miss Pan, but there is a saying that love waits for no one. I think its right of him to come by himself, that is if he really loves you." Etnies said blushing.  
  
" Are you sure you aren't older than me Etnies? You are much wiser in a crisis."  
  
"Thank you ma'am, oh yes I forgot, I located the controls for the negative moon rays."  
  
"Excellent Etnies, can you turn them off?"   
  
" Not easily, it would probably be easier if I just break them."  
  
"Whatever works, just make sure that they won't work when Trunks gets here, if they do we'll all be stuck here for a very long time."  
  
"I'm on it!" Etnies said giving Pan a hug. She knew that this Trunks guy was going to be her ticket to Earth, and her only way to her mother.   
  
Trunks found himself heading towards the "moon", cursing the ship for moving too slowly. "How could I have not noticed the moon?" Trunks asked himself as his ship landed on the surface. "It's so obvious, this Reebok dude is a real moron." He said as he exited the ship. Thankfully, because of his dream 2 days before, Trunks knew exactly where the ship was, and because it was so dark, the lights gave away its location. He snuck up to the window he remembered from his dream as being Pan's. Sure enough, as he peered through the window he saw Pan sleeping spread eagle on her bed snoring away. Trunks chuckled and opened the window and climbed through it. He tip toed to the edge of Pan's bed and sat down next to her. He hesitantly ran his fingers through her long black hair and Pan snuggled towards the new source of warmth.  
  
" Sorry dear, there will be time for that later, for now we have to get out of here." Trunks said shaking Pan's shoulder in an effort to wake her up. Pan opened her eyes groggily and sat up in shock as she saw the lavender haired man sitting on her bed.  
  
"Trunks!" She said as she jumped into his arms smothering him with kisses. "When'd you get here? Oh dende I missed you so much."   
  
"I missed you too, we have to get out here now Pan."  
  
" Wait Trunks, we can't just leave, if Reebok finds out I'm gone he'll destroy Earth, plus we have to bring someone with us."  
  
"Who?"  
  
" A little slave girl named Etnies, her mother's on Earth."   
  
" Fair enough, where is she?"   
  
" I'm not sure, but we need to take this Reebok guy out."  
  
" I agree, no one takes my Panny and gets away with." Trunks growled through clenched teeth and grabbed Pan's hand, leading her out of her room. They got into the hall when two guards noticed them.  
  
" STOP! Unhand the princess pretty boy before we kill you." Trunks nearly peed his pants laughing that the two weaklings thought they could beat him.  
  
"I've got news for you boys, this is my princess and you can't stop me."  
  
" FIRE!" The guard yelled as the two blasted Trunks with a laser. Trunks mearly held up his hand which reflected the blasts and hit both guards square in the chest, killing them instantly. The two saiyans made their way through the ship until they finally reached the control room. They opened the door to see Reebok, Nike, and his legion.  
  
"What is this? No one steals my bride, guards kill him." Reebok said with a smirk. Trunks powered up causing tools and loose instruments in the room to leave the ground as his rage grew. " Poor little human, too bad your proud daddy isn't here to help you, have you forgotten about the negative moon rays that left you helpless before? Might I add princess, I found this little maid of yours tampering with the controls, could this be treason?"  
  
" You are stupid Reebok to depend on a machine to make people submit to you, I mean its foolish." Pan said glaring at Reebok who had Etnies being held captive by a large guard.  
  
" I think you are the foolish one, I have finally found the saiyan weekness. Oh how I longed to see the look on Vegeta's face when I defeated him in battle. I suppose I'll never get to fight the prince of saiyans." Reebok said laughing. Trunks ki grew more at that statement.  
  
" If you want a battle with the Prince of Saiyans, I'm right here ugly." Trunks said his hair flashing gold. Reebok pushed a button on his belt, causing the walls to emit negative moon rays that zapped Trunks' energy.  
  
" If you insist on fighting boy, I will be happy to comply." He said kicking Trunks in the knees, causing him to buckle down. "Finally, I have the mighty Prince of Saiyans bowing to me, who would have guessed?" Reebok said laughing as Pan ran over to Trunks' side. As everyone's attention was on Trunks and Reebok, Etnies felt it would be the perfect opportunity to escape. The guard had one arm clamped on her mouth and the other holding her arms. Etnies bit the guard who screamed out in pain. Reebok didn't notice and continued his torture of Trunks by kicking him in the ribs, knocking him to the ground. As the guard was distracted by his hand, Etnies ran over to the control, opened a panel, and tore the wires out of it. The buzzing of the negative moon rays ceased and Reebok looked around confused. "Oh crap…" he said as Pan felt the strength return to her limbs.   
  
" That's it you creep, you are so going down." Pan said as her ki rose to a new level. She screamed as she felt her ki rise and her hair turn golden and her eyes turquoise. " NO ONE HURTS MY LOVED ONES!" she screamed as she launched herself at Reebok, pummeling him with blows to every part of his body. When she stopped her onslaught Reebok fainted, being no match for a super saiyan. "What's wrong you coward? I thought you could fight a saiyan." She said as she scoffed at him  
  
" You little bitch." Reeok whispered as he coughed up blood.  
  
" No one calls me bitch either." Pan said kicking Reebok in the groin, causing him to experience all new pain.   
" M'lady, the ship is going to self destruct." Etnies said running up to Pan.   
  
" Then I suggest we get out of here then." Pan said grabbing Etnies' hand and picking Trunks up and draping him over her shoulder because he was too hurt to walk. Pan ran down the hall dragging the girl with her and carrying the large man and just cleared the ship when it exploded. All three hit the dirt as debris flew over their heads. Pan looked behind her to see a shoe was all that remained of the ship that had held her captive. She led Etnies away from the ship and said. " Etnies, are you ready for a life of freedom?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
" I am too sweety, I am too."  
  
The spaceship landed on the lawn of Capsule Corps and the three passengers stepped out to be greeted by their extended family.   
  
"PAN!" Videl and Gohan yelled as they both gave their daughter a bear hug, causing Pan to suffer from lack of oxygen. Videl let go noticing her daughter was turning blue but Gohan just held on to his little girl. "I was so worried Pan-chan." Gohan said, tears streaming down his face.  
  
" Gohan honey, you might want to let Pan breathe." Chi-Chi reminded her son.   
  
"Oh my gosh, sorry Pan." Gohan said as Pan took a deep breath of air. She then looked beyond her father to see Etnies hugging a woman with long green hair and a little girl that looked like a mini Etnies. Pan walked over to the group and said,  
  
"Etnies, who's this?"   
  
" Miss Pan, this is my mother Fila and my little sister Adidas." Etnies said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
" I'm pleased to meet you Miss Pan, I'm in debt of you for bringing me my little Etnies."  
  
" I'm the one in debt, she saved Trunks and I back there." Pan said smiling as Trunks put his arm around her shoulder.   
  
" Excuse me Miss Fila, but how did you know to come here?" Trunks asked.  
  
" Nothing you'd understand my boy, call it mother's intuition." Fila said with a smile.  
  
" Good bye Miss Pan, I'll miss you." Etnies said hugging Pan around the waist.  
  
" I'll miss you too, come visit me ok? You promise?"  
  
" I promise, cross my heart." Etnies said.  
  
" And Etnies, call me Pan, just plain old Pan."  
  
" Um Miss Pan?" Pan sighed.  
  
"Yes Miss Etnies?" Etnies giggled at Pan calling her Miss.  
  
" Don't forget, love waits for no one." Etnies said as she walked off with her mother and sister.  
  
" Well what do you say we finish our vacation?" Pan asked Trunks.  
  
" Maybe, well… for our honeymoon." Trunks said placing a diamond rind on Pan's finger. " That is if you'll marry me Son Pan." Pan laughed and jumped into Trunks' arms kissing him.  
  
" Of course I will, as long as you promise there will be no boats." She laughed.  
  
6 months later.  
  
" 181, 182… here it is." Trunks said slipping the card into the slot. As the door opened Pan and Trunks looked at each other and, like little children, ran into the room excitedly.  
  
" Look we even have nice shampoo!" Pan called from the bathroom.  
  
" Yeah and a fully stocked fridge!" Trunks added. Just then both Trunks' and Pan's eyes rested on the bed, one bed, a big circular bed.  
  
" Well at least your mom got us the right room this time." Pan said kissing Trunk's chin. Trunks smiled at his wife and carried her over to the bed…  
  
THE END!  
  
~*~ Here's my favor I'd like to ask, See that little box down there? REVIEW FOR PETE'S SAKE!! BAHH  



End file.
